


A Thousand Ways To Say I Love You

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy/boi, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Poetry, Secret Kisses, So much kissing, Stealing Kisses, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Tenderness, just all the goddamn kisses, little moments, opportunitistic kisses, soft Greg, that's it that's the entire fic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 9: Stealing KissesGreg likes to kiss Alex. Like, a lot.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Thousand Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> You will note I am a day behind, but this thing legit took two evenings to wrangle (thank you work -_-), so I have one more to write, but that's okay. I have time to do that. But this is the story I knew I wanted to write for my Advent fic before anything else came into my head, so it was worth taking the time to get right. Big thanks to littleb0d for the beta work. <3 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

It was a brief moment, after the Royal Variety was over,  
where He pulled you aside in all the madness,  
found a small room, and pinned you down,  
made your body ache as He apologised with a kiss.

That hot summer evening, watching the sunset  
hanging out on His balcony in gentle silence,  
His arm around your waist, holding you close,  
and His kiss was sweet and sublime.

Roughly, He grasps you, pulls you aside,  
as you head backstage, dog bed in hand,  
shoves you against the wall, and before you realise,  
He's kissing you hard, and you shiver.

And when He whispers, 'I want you,'  
'I miss you,' 'I need you,' holding you close  
in a moment of vulnerability after a late night out,  
it's your kiss that soothes His frightened heart.

There was that one moment, one silly interview,  
where He kissed you on camera for all to see,  
and you couldn't hide how happy you were  
as He looked at you with love in His eyes.

It's just a break, a moment to breathe,  
and He comes up behind you,  
arms wrapped around your shoulders,  
and kisses your temple sweetly.

You're always in His dressing room now,  
kneeling at His feet, and His teasing is worth it  
for the way He will kiss you so fiercely  
just before you escort Him out to the stage.

That one time He pulled you into His arms  
as He lay on His sofa, holding you tight,  
kissing you tenderly in the midst of a party,  
and you decided that you really didn't care.

Maybe it was too soon to kiss on the show,  
maybe it didn't matter; He still insisted you practice,  
and so you did, just before the taping began,  
hiding away in His dressing room, lost in His embrace.

He walks you to your train like a gentleman,  
waits with you on the cold platform,  
because maybe it's dark and desolate,  
and He can kiss you goodbye in the shadows.

At some point, you started kissing Him goodbye,  
becoming a ritual for your parting,  
and it didn't matter if it was just on the cheek,  
or if you hid away to kiss Him instead.

It’s your kiss that calms Him when He gets nervous,  
your kiss that fills His heart on a lonely night,  
when you can only text kisses because you're far away,  
or He calls just so He can hear your voice.

You were curled up in His arms on your sofa,  
watching the darts, perhaps, sort of paying attention,  
and His fingers traced patterns on your shoulder,  
before He leaned over to kiss your head.

You were at a party at His flat,  
and maybe you were both drunk,  
and He grabbed your wrist as He led you aside,  
where He kissed you softly and slowly.

Here you both were, back for another series,  
and He greets you warmly, hugs you so tight,  
presses a kiss to your cheek, unexpectedly,  
and you feel hot right down to your toes.

When you turned up at His flat around  
Valentine's Day, brought a red rose, a card,  
and a box of chocolates, and kissed Him,  
said, 'I love you', and didn't want to let Him go.  
  
You'd had a late night out at a pub,  
and He looked at you with lovedrunk eyes,  
taking your hand across the table and just  
kissing it gently, sending shivers down your spine.

It was the way He rested His head against yours,  
His hand on the back of your neck, claiming you,  
And you closed your eyes, overwhelmed by Him,  
As He whispered, so softly, ‘I love you.’


End file.
